Camp Poke
by firepoisonsteel
Summary: Because everybody seemingly loves these types of shows, a broke Parasect starts up a new one where 13 Contestants battle for a tropical resort! Then the 13 contestants are faced with 'innovation' such as the fact that viewers vote people out, that cabins and confessionals are gone, and of course the harsh reality that they probably will not become famous!


Thousands stare at their Televisions as a black screen takes it over. Suddenly, it slowly starts getting brighter and brighter. An oak dock is visible, and something is standing on it. As the camera quickly gets brighter, everybody is suddenly met with a close up of a Parasect. He quickly waves at the audience.

" Welcome to CAMP POKE, the hottest new reality show on the block! Here, 13 contestants will battle it out, TO WIN THE RIGHTS TO THIS ISLAND," The Parasect shouts as the camera zooms out and shows a very green and luxurious mountain.

" Now, let us meet our first contestant, the Lillipup who works at State Farm, JAKEEEE," Parasect yelled as Lillipup formed in front of him.

" How did I get here!? Why aren't I in my cozy office, clicking on things and doing White Collar Work!? This isn't one of those reality shows, right? You know, the unoriginal ones with stereotypes galore, tons of couples, a ton of cast members, and unoriginal titles. I hate those. Really, reality TV sucks," Jake said in a quick voice. " SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING TRASH ABOUT MY INDUSTRY," Parasect yelled as he slapped Jake across the face. " OW! That slap was quite unnecessary," Jake shouted. Parasect proceeded to slap him three times, which shut Jake up.

" Next up is the regular, unoriginal nice person, the boring Bidoof, MOLLLYYYY," Parasect yelled as a Bidoof formed in front of him.

" Hey guys, I'm excited to be here! Why, aren't you looking wonderful today, Mr. Parasect," Molly exclaimed. " Yeah, hi person with only one character trait," Jake said.

" That's not nice," Molly replied in a high pitched voice. " Yeah, you are totally right, I should change my ways forever and become somebody like you," said Jake sarcastically.

" Well, next up is the bratty teenage girl that perfectly sums up the average teenager, the one and only Chikorita on this show, it's FELICA," Parasect said while a Chikorita appeared in front of him.

" Hi, nice to meet you," Molly said to Felica. Felica was too busy crying because somebody looked at her in a dirty way. " I can help you with your emotional problems if you would like," Molly said. Felica just continued crying.

" Now, here's a shocker, we have somebody who is an obese idiot, IT IS Jo'Nathan The WAILMER," Parasect exclaimed as a Wailmer appeared. However, Jo'Nathan crushed Molly because of reasons that I can not tell you.

" I am Jo'Nathan, a sophisticated author of Science Fiction. People simply perceive me as an obese, dumb person because of my stupid name," Jo'Nathan said.

" Wow, like, you sound so dumb and stoopid," Felica said while applying tons of makeup. " Yeah, this guy is definitely stupid," Jake replied. " Sirs, but may I please put in my own opinion on this subject? I am not an idiot, as I have an Intelligence Quotient of 277," Jo'Nathan said.

" Hey, like, he's trying to sound smart! So LOL funny," Felica said. Jo'Nathan looked down at the dock.

" Now, here is an inanimate Geodude," Parasect said as a Geodude crashed into the dock.

It destroyed part of it and fell in. Suddenly, Molly picked up Jo'Nathan after being crushed, and threw him at the sea. " MY GOOD PEOPLE SENSES ARE TINGLING," Molly says as she dives into the ocean. After a few minutes, she comes out with the limp Geodude in hand. She quickly uses her Mary Sue powers to fly onto the dock and gently place Geodude down.

" Oh no, my teleportation powers are malfunctioning," Parasect said as an Electrode, a Deliberd, a Shuckle, a Gardevoir, a Magnemite, a Claydol, a Rattata, and a Gyrados fall out of the sky and crash into the nearby island.

" MY MARY SUE POWERS ARE REACHING POWER LEVELS OF OVER 9000," Molly says as she rockets towards the group of people. " Well, let's go meet those people on the island," Parasect said as he teleported to the spot where everybody else was. Jake, Jo'Nathan, Felica, and Geodude were alone.

Meanwhile, the other nine contestants plus the host were in a tropical part of the island. Thick trees and bushes were everywhere. Suddenly, the Gyrados rose out and looked around, seemingly panicked. Once he saw a Bidoof charging straight towards him, he panicked even more. He didn't like these trees at all, and he didn't like the Bidoof that was coming after him. So, he started using Dragon Pulse around the area. This destroyed a lot of wildlife, as you can imagine.

As Molly noticed the Gyrados attacking all of the precious trees and definitely going against her super Environmentally Friendly code being broke, she started to use her Mary Sue powers to make a beam to end this disastrous Gyrados life! However, the Magnetite that crashed into the island suddenly came up and started to talk.

" Hey, my names Joey! Wow, it seems like your BEAMING with ANGER! Get it, because you're using Hyper Beam!? I guess that this Gyrados is also having a decreased heart PULSE! Get it, because he's using Dragon Pulse it's funny," Joey exclaimed loudly.

Molly was so terrified at those puns that her Mary Sue powers ran out and she crashed into the island. " Wow, I guess she just PUNNETED into the forest! Get it, because plummeted sounds like Punneted," Joey exclaimed. Strangely enough, a laugh track played at that point. " You saved my life," The Gyrados said while he was staring in awe at Joey.

" My name is Davion! I will help you with anything you need because you saved my life!"

Parasect suddenly appeared in front of Joey and Davion. " Hello contestants, do you know where the other contestants are?" Parasect asked. " Well, that super Bidoof crashed into that area of trees," Davion replied.

" Well, I'm not going through all of that forest just for one lousy contestant," Parasect stated. Suddenly, the Electrode that crashed down rolled towards the group.

" Eh, I'm Vinny. You need to clear out an area, yes?" The Electrode named Vinny asked. " Sure, why not?" Parasect replied.

Vinny suddenly pulled out a pack full of gunpowder and some matches. He threw the gunpowder into the forest, lit a match, threw it into the forest and rolled back a bit. An explosion filled the air as the trees in the area were blown to bits. " There, it's easier to travel through now," Vinny said in a casual voice. Davion, Joey, and Parasect stared at Vinny.

Then the Shuckle that fell down with everybody else waddled to the group. " Hey guys, I'm Finn," The Shuckle said excitedly. " I think a fly is buzzing in my ear," Davion said. " I think it is trying to talk to me." " Which ear is the fly buzzing in?" Vinny asked. " Um, the right one," Davion replied.

Vinny then took out a stick of dynamite, lit it, and threw it towards the area where Finn was. Finn quickly withdrew into his shell. Everything around him was destroyed.

Then a Deliberd waddled towards the group. A Claydol, a very majestic Gardevoir, and a Rattata in a doctor's cloak were right behind the Deliberd. " It's beginning to look just like Christmas," Deliberd happily sang. " Um, mate, you need to look around and see that IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER," Claydol yelled.

" Ok then! Through the rockets red glare! The bombs bursting in air! Came true to the night, that the flag was still there," Deliberd sang. " Why, mate, you need to look at your life and see where you messed up because you really messed up," Claydol stated. Deliberd stopped singing and looked down in shame.

The Rattata approached Deliberd. " Why, you look like you need surgery! I am Darold, the best surgeon ever! Who might you be," Darold the Rattata asked. " James," James unhappily said. " Well, you might need surgery to your brain to make you happy! Thankfully I brought my Bromic Scalpel," Darold said as he pointed at a rusty hammer in one of his pockets. James quickly ran ahead, away from Darold.

" Wow, we have the whole crew here, besides five people," Parasect exclaimed. Then Molly, seriously injured, crawled up to the group.

" Well, besides four people," Parasect said. Then Geodude, Jake, and Felica on top of Jo'Nathan arrived.

" Now that everybody is here, I just want to welcome you to Camp Poke," Parasect shouted. Everybody except Jake shouted in glee. " Now, I want everybody here to introduce themselves," Parasect said. Everybody was quite after that.

" Hi, I'm Jake from State Farm," Jake blandly said.

" I'm James from New Jersey," James said.

" Sorry to hear that, James. New Jersey is a dump. I'm Davion from Kanto."

" I'm Darold from Kanto." " I'm Molly from Sinnoh." " I am Jo'Nathan from Hoen." " I'm Andrew from Hoen. I'm smarter then that idiot that spoke before me," The Claydol said. Jo'Nathan felt bad at that statement.

So, everybody introduced themselves. Geodude was named Rock by Molly, and the mute Gardevoir didn't know how to write in a language anybody else on the island understood, so everybody decided to call the pretty creature Gardevoir. Finn didn't even get to introduce himself because everybody forgot about him.

" Now that everybody knows each over, I think you guys are ready for an explanation on the thing that makes this show different from others. You guys will start in the merge! Great twist, right? Well, it gets even better once you realize that we don't have any places to confess things or places to sleep! Not to mention that voting will be done by viewers! The only way to be safe is win one of the three immunity passes every challenge," Parasect shouted.

" Wow, you are really a FUNGI," Joey yelled. Everybody groaned at that pun and the 'innovation' that would seriously decrease their overall enjoyment.

" Hey, contestants, put those heads back up! We wont eliminating any of you yet! You know why? BECAUSE THIS IS A TWO PARTER," Parasect exclaimed.

" Great, you're following the greatest Reality TV Show Competitions tropes," Jake stated. " SHUT UP AND BE A GOOD PUPPY, OK!? Well, we will see you next time on CAMP POKE!"


End file.
